El alma de un nakama
by Hiken no Furia
Summary: Brook es un esqueleto. Ha pasado 50 años en un oscuro mar, completamente solo. Pero ahora todo es distinto, tiene amigos con los que divertirse y para los que compondrá hermosas canciones que llegarán hasta sus almas, en agradecimiento por permitirle ser su nakama. Como músico profesional, esto nunca le había costado demasiado... hasta que conoció a cierto espadachín dormilón.


**EL ALMA DE UN NAKAMA**

Brook es un esqueleto.

Ha pasado 50 años perdido en un oscuro mar, completamente solo; con la única compañía de su violín, una caracola y un sueño.

Pero esto ya no es así.

Ahora, gracias a su nuevo y atolondrado capitán, es músico en una tripulación donde a todos les encanta la fiesta y odian el silencio casi tanto como él.

Su actual barco nunca está ausente de sonidos. Incluso en las más oscuras noches, si Brook aguza un poco el oído, siempre es capaz de escuchar los ronquidos de sus compañeros, o las páginas pasándose de un libro, o los pequeños pasos furtivos de alguien deslizándose hacia el interior de la cocina.

Brook es feliz, porque ya no está solo.

Y por eso toca.

Toca siempre que puede, el violín, el piano, todos los instrumentos que pasan por sus manos.

Toca para alegrarles la comida, para animarlos cuando hace mal tiempo, para que se despierten de buen humor y para divertirles en las fiestas.

Toca cuando hay alguien herido o enfermo, cuando llegan a una nueva isla, cuando acaban una aventura y para calmar sus pesadillas.

Y cuando lo hace, puede ver como sus nakamas lo aprecian.

En sus ojos, es capaz de ver como sus almas se conmueven al escucharle.

Por fin tienen un músico.

Y él, por fin tiene público.

Por eso, aunque nunca llegue a decirlo, no le gusta que uno de ellos se duerma en medio de una actuación, como acaba de hacer en ese instante.

Quizá quiere decir que se aburre… o que no le gusta esa pieza… o que no le gusta ninguna…

Si bien es posible que sea porque Zoro es un dormilón que siempre vive cansado.

Ese hombre es un misterio, siempre tan duro y reservado. Probablemente por eso, Brook siente que no es capaz de llegar hasta su alma.

De todas formas, después de Luffy, es la persona que más se ha ganado su respeto; el esqueleto tuvo la suerte, mejor dicho, la desgracia de ser de los pocos que pudo presenciar el sacrificio que Zoro estuvo dispuesto a hacer por su capitán en Thriller Bark y, por ello, ahora considera un honor tenerlo como compañero.

Pese a que se duerma durante su función.

Además, como espadachín no puede dejar de admirarle. Su técnica y su fuerza son absolutamente impresionantes, después de todo va a ser el mejor del mundo.

Por esa razón, cada vez que coge su instrumento se esfuerza por llegar también hasta él. Aunque, desgraciadamente, todavía nunca lo ha conseguido.

...

Esa noche, Brook siguió interpretando su nueva melodía, feliz de que por lo menos, sus demás amigos la estuviesen disfrutando.

Las notas vibraban a su alrededor y él las acariciaba con ternura haciendo que se tornaran en hermosos sonidos que sus nakamas escuchaban bailando con alegría. El esqueleto siempre ponía lo mejor de sí en cada canción, pero en esta velada, se estaba superando.

Luffy, con una porción de carne en la boca, tenía agarrado con una mano a Chopper y con la otra a Usopp y los tres daban saltos y vueltas en círculo alrededor de Franky, que hacía sus graciosas poses entre ellos. Todos reían al son de su música.

Nami bailaba con Sanji, y Brook, divertido, se esforzaba por hacer coincidir los crescendos de su melodía con los golpes que la navegante le daba al cocinero cada vez que éste ponía las manos donde no debía.

Robin estaba sentada en una de las sillas, pero sonreía y aplaudía; se notaba que su alma estaba relajada por primera vez en mucho tiempo. El esqueleto sonrió, su nakama también estaba feliz y en paz. Podía notar que, como él, odiaba la soledad y Brook se alegraba de que por fin ambos hubiesen encontrado la compañía que tanto anhelaban. Intentó que el ritmo de su violín fuera capaz de reflejarlo.

Y Zoro… bueno… él dormía contra el mástil. Con una botella de sake agarrada en la mano.

Cuando la pieza terminó, Nami dio la orden de que se fueran todos a la cama, pese a las protestas del portador del sombrero. Éste, no pudo hacer nada contra la determinación de su navegante que, sonriendo, dio por concluida la velada agarrando a Luffy del cuello y arrastrándole hacia el camarote. No sin antes agradecerle al músico la magnífica fiesta que habían tenido gracias a él y disculpándose, argumentando que si el estúpido de su capitán no dormía en ese momento, al día siguiente estaría insoportable.

Brook aceptó el agradecimiento con una sonrisa de calavera, una pequeña reverencia y, por si hubiera suerte, le pidió a la joven que le enseñara sus pant…

Como era de esperar, el golpe que recibió no le permitió seguir con su discurso, ni con el hilo de sus pensamientos que, confusos, apenas lograron asimilar las palabras de sus nakamas deseándole buenas noches con una sonrisa mientras se dirigían a sus respectivas camas.

Cuando logró incorporarse, los demás ya se habían ido. El único que quedaba era Zoro, apoyado en el mástil.

Brook se atusó el afro mientras le miraba y una sonrisa de cariño surgió en su esquelético rostro. No era la primera vez, no estaba enfadado, ya había aprendido que el espadachín prefería dormir antes que cualquier otra cosa, no lo culpaba de nada. Quizá la próxima vez conseguiría llegar hasta su alma.

Se dirigió al camarote, cogió una de las mantas y la colocó con cuidado sobre su compañero. Las noches podían ser muy frías en el Nuevo Mundo y, aunque él ya no lo podía sentir, no olvidaba que los demás sí.

Zoro se despertó ante el contacto, desorientado.

\- Mierda, me perdí la fiesta.

\- No pasa nada Zoro-san, habrá otras…

Zoro asintió y se levantó, serio.

Brook se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a volver al dormitorio a dejar descansar sus viejos huesos, pero una voz le retuvo.

\- Oe…

Brook se giró hacia su dueño, extrañado.

\- Solo quería preguntar… ¿cómo hiciste eso?

El esqueleto miró desconcertado al espadachín que al parecer, aún estaba algo borracho porque se apretaba los ojos con la mano intentando pensar con claridad.

\- ¿Hacer el qué, Zoro-san?

\- Reproducir música en un sueño.

\- ¿Lo escuchaste?- Inquirió Brook muy sorprendido.

\- Cada nota…

Antes de que el músico pudiera responder Zoro prosiguió:

\- A Kuina le encantó.

\- ¿Kuina? ¿Quién es?

\- Alguien que te hubiera gustado… ella me habría pateado el culo por dormir.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, el solitario espadachín se dirigió a su camarote, dejando atrás a un esqueleto con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de felicidad.

 _Oh, espera, pero si no tiene ojos._

* * *

 **¡Hola de nuevo queridos lectores! ¡He vuelto! ¡Y tengo un montón de historias que publicar! Durante unas semanas publicaré algunos One-shots que tengo ya escritos... este por ejemplo, lo escribí hace unos meses, está basado en un Fan-art que vi hace tiempo en el que Zoro dormía mientras todos los demás estaban de fiesta y pensé... "¿estará soñando con su amiga Kuina?" y a partir de ahí mi cabeza empezó a desarrollar este fic. Espero que os guste tanto como a mí.**

 **No olvidéis comentar, toda crítica es bienvenida :)**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y gracias sobre todo a _KaoruB_ por sus fantásticos comentarios. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
